Heartcatch Precure, new generation
by Yeelimso
Summary: The story starts, Futaba and her friends are going to stop the desertarians for sure. With the help of the former Precure and Olivier.


**_This story is about Futaba, Tsubomi's younger sister, and her friends becoming Precure because you know, the cliff hanger! I wanted to know what would happen so why not make it happen?! Please have fun reading, telling me what I should fix is greatly appreciated, even just reading and having_** ** _fun is greatly appreciated. Anything is greatly appreciated! If you liked this story please know I have other stories that might match your interests. Futaba (bud)/Cure Bud, Sakura (Cherry blossom)/Cure Cherry, Momiji (Japanese maple tree)/ Cure Maple, and Ayame (Iris)/Cure Thorn. Ayame is an acquaintance/apprentice of Yuri, but she seems like she wants to be more then just an acquaintance, she wants to be like her sister..._**

 ** _Tsubomi, Erika, Itsuki: 25_**

 ** _Yuri, Momoka: 27_**

 ** _Satsuki: (Unknown but I will put him older then Itsuki by four years so) 28_**

 ** _Futaba, Sakura, Momiji: 12 (either 12 or 11, but I say 12!)_**

 ** _Ayame: 15 (three years older then the rest...)_**

 ** _Kaoruko: 78 (Dead sadly...)_**

 _ **The fairies Yuuka and Lyri are the size of Shypre and Coffret in the episodes and Hana is the size of Potpouri in the episodes. Porpouri is now the size of Yuuka and Lyri, while Shypre and Coffret are about knee length. Semii is about three-fourths of knee height. Dark Precure is mentioned in here, but isn't shown. However Baron Salamader comes back with new desert apostles and Olivier (Loup-Garou) comes back also in gloom because Salamander became evil again so he seeks out the precure to ask for their help (He looks the same and acts the same, except he got taller and a bit more knowledgeable). Somehow Couppe is still alive...**_

 ** _Have fun! ~Yeelimso_**

* * *

 ** _Episode 1: Futaba's a Precure?!_**

 **Normal P.O.V**

A girl with a long bouncy dark magenta ponytail walked down to her new school, she didn't like it of course. "Matte! Futaba!" A sweet voice yelled out to the girl, she stopped and saw her older sister, who also had dark magenta hair run down to her, "Futaba, if you are going to school you need to bring your backpack!" Futaba just smiled at her sister, she used to live in a house that was near the mountains, but now they were in a flower shop. Luckily for her sister, she had a friend she known since she was 14 next door.

Futaba was told they lived here before, but that doesn't mean she will like it. She was quite, clumsy and very, very emotional. She sighed and trudged on until a girl with short brown hair run by. She knocked Futaba and she ran back to her, "Hi! I am so sorry! Gomenasai! She started to pick Futaba's books and gave them back, Futaba just glanced wildly at the hyper, energetic girl. She isn't really good with girls like her, energetic, hyper, annoying, and always gets you in trouble.

 **Futaba's P.O.V**

The girl gave me my books back and then she rushed off again, I sighed, I really don't like girls like her. I walked towards school and remembered what my sister told me~

 _"Futaba, don't be like the girl I used to be ok?" my sister said smiling, I nodded with a solemn face, "Hai nee-chan!"_

I sighed again, it was hard not to be who she was. Her sister had said she was like me when she was little until she met her friend next door, named Kurumi Erika-san, she even talked about super heroes called Heartcatch Precure, young girls who saved the world from being an eternal dessert. I always admired the Precure and wanted to be one, but then I became 10, Precure sounded so childish and I didn't care about it, Nee-chan, however always believed them. I didn't say anything to offend her either, she was a nice nee-chan and I didn't want to change her or that fact.

The teacher told me to wait and so I waited. I heard her say, "class settle down now, we got a transfer student! Be at your best behaviors!" Then she asked me to come in, I walked in and wrote my name, "Konichiwa, wa da shii wa Hanasaki Futaba. Yoleschne." I took a bow, "My favorite color is light pink and I have an older sister named Tsubomi." There were whispering immediately. I just sighed, my sister was a well known gardener at a botanical garden, she wasn't before so she would always be near me and we would talk, but nowadays she was always at the garden so we barely hung out together.

"Hanasaki, you can sit next to Akimua, behind Lee," she nodded to the girl from this morning and another girl who had black twin-tails. I nodded and sat at the empty desk, the girl from this morning gave me a note, it said:

 _Hello Futaba, I'm Momiji and the silent girl in front of you is Sakura. Welcome!_

I placed the note carefully inside the desk and simply tried to ignore her, that was hard, she poked me with a pencil, she tried to be my partner for a project, I just sighed. After school she chased me down, "Futaba! Matte! her voice rang in my ears as she ran over to me, she was grabbing Sakura and I felt really bad for Sakura, dealing with this nuisance everyday, which I can now share her pain. I sighed again and politely turned towards her, "I am sorry, but I don't know you much so calling you Momiji is awkward and you calling me Futaba that's also awkward..." Momiji seemed shocked, but Sakura asked, "Why?" that question stumped me.

"Ja ne! I gotta go!" I yelled making an excuse to get away from them, Sakura swiftly got in front of me and said, "May I go with you?" I just nodded, in class no one seemed to even talk to her except Momiji, but she never answered, Momiji just followed us and we walked into the garden, "Tsubomi nee-chan! I brought friends!" I accidentally said 'friends' and Momiji gave a huge smile and Sakura smiled kindly then she left.

"She needs to go to train martial arts," Momiji said, "I know because we're childhood friends." Soon we heard a voice, "I'm coming!" A girl with navy hair ran in and started pulling on my cheeks, "Hi Kiddies! My name is Kurumi Erika! Tsubomi's best friend and next door neighbor! I got an older charismatic model sister named Momoka! She has Majorelle hair!" Soon Tsubomi came out, "Ah, Erika stop that! You're stretching Futaba's face!" Erika named a face and let me go, Momiji said, "Your sister is Kurumi Momoka?! The famous charismatic model?! Lucky!"

Erika smiled and then all of the sudden there was a loud BANG! And everyone ran out to see what it was. My mouth was open and I looked at the gigantic bunny doll. Soon Erika ran in and grabbed two dolls, one was my sisters, she loved her doll so much and even talked to it. "Tsubomi! Henshiin!" Erika yelled, My sister helplessly shook her head, "My perfume is missing! I can take the kids in and hope that Couppe-sama keeps them safe! Then I can look for my perfume!"

 **Normal P.O.V**

As Tsubomi guided the kids inside, Erika said, "Precure open my heart!" and she transformed to Cure Marine and said, "A single flower swaying in the ocean breeze. Cure Marine!". Futaba remembered the perfume her sister gave her to keep as a lucky charm and she took it out, "Nee-chan! You need this right?!" Tsubomi turned and took a glance at the perfume and smiled, "Hai, aligato Futaba. Shypre! Let's do this!" she yelled to her doll again then stood up taking the perfume, "Girls stay in here ok? I got to get some help, from another old friend!" She then ran out and the kids heard, "Precure open my heart! A single flower blooming in the earth. Cure Blossom! Marine! I'm gonna get Sunshine!" Another voice was heard, "Ok!" Soon after a little while the girls got curious, they wanted to know what was going on and so they went out and opened the door to take a peek, there was a girl with cyan hair and she was fighting the bunny doll, the girls oohed and ahhed.

~Meanwhile~

Blossom ran into the Myoudouin martial arts school and detransformed into tsubomi asking for Itsuki, soon Itsuki came out a bit confused, "tsubomi what is it?" she asked, Tsubomi answered the tomboy, "A desertarian Itsuki, hurry! Marine is fighting by herself!" Itsuki nodded and ran in they transformed, Itsuki said, "A single flower bathing in the sunlight! Cure Sunshine!" The girls left, but what they didn't know was that Sakura was watching them with interest.

"Where's Moonlight?!" Marine asked afterwards, Sunshine answereed, "Marine she left to go to Korea remember?!" Sakura ran towards the garden and she flung herself in, She then joined the other two in looking at the Precures fight. Sakura seemed to perk up in interst when the girl with yellow pigtails said Korea, Momiji explained to Futaba, "Sakura's parents are from Korea, she was born in Japan though. That's why she doesn't speak that much, she doesn't like to." Futaba nodded and soon the battle was ended.

 **Itsuki's P.O.V**

I walked in and saw one of the students in my family's school, a girl with red-brown twin-tails named Lee Sakura. She was from Korea they say. I hugged Potpouri who was acting to be a plush again, Tsubomi commented, "Potpouri grew!" I laughed and told the others that their fairies grew to, soon we all laughed it was like before, before I was too busy, before Tsubomi moved back, before Yuri left, before Erika cried.

I smiled it was like old times, except we were missing one person. I sighed and glanced around and smiled, then I dropped the smile as I walked away, "Gomen you two, I have to go, sorry. Sakura, is waiting for me!"

 **Futaba's P.O.V**

I walked to school and Momiji and Sakura was waiting for me, after school I went towards the a hill that my sister told me to go to, it had a nice view, I never knew such aplace existed, I can see why now my sister loves this hill, then suddenly two figures were falling down and I jumped back it was an instinct, the two things fell on the ground dizzy then hid behind me, "Save us-desu!" "Hai, save us-desu!" I didn't know what to do until a figure of a girl came down, she looked really suspicious.

"Hell-o," she said, her voice was cold and irresistibly mean, "Did you see two things falling from the sky young girl?" I shook my head, she smirked and left. The two figures sighed in relief, "thank you! But do you know where Blossom, Marine, Sunshine, or Moonlight is? Can you bring us to one of them desu?" The other one piped in, "All of them would be nicer desu!" I froze, then said, "I-I don't even know them..." the one with a light pink hairband looked sad and the other one, who had a redish bead band comforted the other one. The pink hairband siad, "My name is Yuuka-desu, that's Lyri-desu." Lyri shot an evil glance at me then said, "Take us to the botanical garden-desu! that's where Couppe-sama should be-desu!" I remembered that when I moved back here, my sister showed me the garden and a huge plush who is named Couppe-sama.

"Cou-Couppe-sama?" I asked then I stuffed Lyri and Yuuka inside my backpack, I heard them whispereing as we moved to the greenhouse.

Lyri: "Can we trust her-desu? She could be an evil human being-desu!'

Yuuka: "Let's trust her for now-desu, if she takes us to the greenhouse then it is decided that she is a nice human-desu!"

And the argument started, as I walked people stared at me and I just smiled awkwardly at them and sped up towards the greenhouse where my sister could possibly explain. "Nee-chan!" I yelled as I walked inside, "Nee-chan! Where are you?!" Nobody was there, but a young lady with dark purple hair, it was up in a ponytail. I decided to ask her about my sister.

As I walked over to her she got up and stared at me, coldly then, she smiled at me warmly like I know her. "Etto..." I stuttered, "Duh-do you know where Hanasaki Tsubomi nee-chan is?" She looked at me in confusion, "Hanasaki? I could help you, but.." she squatted to my eye level, "What's your name?" I was shocked at her question, my family always said, 'don't talk to strangers' but she seemed nice enough...

"Ha-Hanasaki Fu-Futaba," I said. "Ah... Well, my name is Tsukikage Yuri, nice to meet you Futaba-chan. Your sister should be in a secret meeting, also... Please don't tell her or her friends about meeting me dear, they'll have a fit." Yuri nee-san had glasses ad she was tall. That's all I remembered of her, she told me where to find nee-chan and I kept her secret since, I almost forgot about her too...

 **Futaba, Sakura, Momiji, and the fairies pulls a lever, a picture of Futaba in a summer dress appears and the others cheer after saying Futaba.**

When I went in the secret room in the greenhouse they were to busy talking to notice me and I eavesdropped... There was a rough voice, Erika's voice and Nee-chan's voice:

Ruff voice (Itsuki): "No, we need to stay in this world, even if the heart tree is hurt and we are weakening."

Erika : "No! We have to check it, I had a migraine today! It hurt so badly that I almost fainted!"

Nee-chan (Tsubomi): "Calm down Erika, we need to check Moonlight first, she took most of the responsibility, connected herself to the tree then any of us! And if you felt that bad, her situation would be worse!"

Erika: "But remember she is the strongest out of all of us!"

Ruff (Itsuki): "We know that, but please stop fighting."

Nee-chan (Tsubomi): "Well if we are weakening we need to find another generation! We could possibly..."

Erika: "Probably! Possibly, we need to check on the Heart tree now! Listen, we can protect and help it get better!"

Ruff (Itsuki): "When we're dieing?! When we're weakening, I mean... My mom and brother are worrying! So I guess I give in, I agree with Erika now, we should check it, but only just CHECK it."

Nee-chan (Tsubomi): "I agree with Erika and Itsuki, look for new generation and check. I can't do much, I am also being fussed about..."

Erika: "Same, Momo-nee won't leave me alone unless she's busy, homework next to me, and etc. She won't leave me alone..."

Ruff (Itsuki): "We need to talk to Moonlight, Yuri-chan. We can't keep this up."

Erika: "I agree."

Nee-chan (Tsubomi): "No objections."

Then I tripped. I tripped and fell, made a big ruckus and I heard the ruff voice say, "Who's there?" I whimpered and the fairies came out of the backpack and started to be comfort me. Tsubomi ran towards me first, "Futaba!" she yelled, "Futaba! Are you ok?! Were you eavesdropping on us?! And why do you have heart tree fairies with you?!"

I got up, still a bit dazed and said, "I'm ok, I think so, and they fell from the sky looking for Blossom and her friends..." Then I passed out...

~Futaba wakes up~

I woke up and saw my sister, Erika, and a girl that sorta looks like a boy. The girl that looks like a boy was the ruff voice, I know because she said, "I bet she was listening to us." In that same voice. I got up and bowed my head, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... please forgive me..." Erika, I believe the girl from next door said, "Itsuki, come on loosen up, stop acting. Hi Futaba, my name is Kurumi Erika, from next door! But I'm sure Your sister already told you who I am!" said Erika-san.

Yuuka squealed and Lyri tried to be less happy. "Futaba! You helped us find them-desu!" Yuuka said, "Aligato-desu!" Lyri just ave a curt nod and asked, "Where's Moonlight-desu?" Itsuki looked down after crossing her arms and leaning on Couppe, Erika looked up, and Tsubomi had a face filled with mixed feelings of sadness, confusion, worry, and wonder. Tsubomi, who been sitting stood up, "We don't know, she sends us letters and that's it, we believe that she is still in Korea..."

Yuuka started yelling 'that can't be true!' and Lyri stared at the ground. I left soon and then the girl from before appeared, "Ah, hell-o again little girl," she turned to face the fairies, "There you little pests were, I thought I lost you! Good thing I found an upset man this morning and took his heart animal," she smirked and looked around, "Ahh, that lily should do fine. Come on out, Shinikaza!" Tsubomi screamed in pain, Erika yelled, and Itsuki held her head and shook it.

I ran up to nee-chan, "Nee-chan are you ok?" Tsubomi yelled in agony, "Wha-why is it so-so painful, Shypre..." The doll my sister treasured spoke, "Tsubomi?! Tsubomi! We need to transform, it should lessen your pain!" "Wha?! Nee-chan what does your Shypre-san mean?! You can't transform! That's what superheroes can do like the Precure! And you're not one of them! Precure doesn't even exist!" I yelled, I spilled, what I thought of the Precure, imaginary girls made up to soothe little kids. Itsuki started pounding on the ground in pain, Erika cried, and my sister looked up at me. I watched in dismay as Nee-chan shook her head sadly, "Futaba, that's what you really think of Precure? I always thought you wanted to be one! I thought you wanted to be Cure Bud, the leader of Heart Animals Tamer! And if you don't believe the Precure lose their powers, Please believe in them. I even had a picture and you drew one and~" I cut her off, "No, that was probably made up. Nee-chan oniigai please don't do anything reckless!" Shypre-san spoke up again, "Tsubomi! It's now or never! She'll never see the true you if you do transform because she doesn't believe, but please!" She nodded her head, stood up, glanced sadly at me and she 'transformed' to 'Cure Blossom', "The lone flower blooming in the earth, Cure Blossom! Oniigai Futaba believe to see who we really are."

Then Nee-chan turned to Shypre-san and gave a weak smile, "Shypre aligato! It does lessen the pain, miina you should too! Then let's defeat the Shinikaza!" The opponent looked like a tiger lily, _his heart animal must've been a tiger,_ I thought. Nee-chan's friends slowly got up and 'transformed', To me I saw nothing, they just looked stronger, then I noticed something. Yuuka ad Lyri were disappearing. "Yuuka? Lyri? Where are you two?!" I yelled desperately, they were my new friends. "Over here behind you. Why -desu?" I heard Yuuka's voice, turned, but I didn't see them. "I can't see you!" I exclaimed. Lyri snorted and answered my question, "You lost your faith in Precure Futaba, we are nothing to you now. "No! Please, I-I believe! Please don't disappear!" I yelled. Then I saw three girls glow, they were the girls from the picture. Except the purple one, the other three turned towards me. The pink one ran and hugged me, "Futaba! Aligato, now we can defeat this Desertarian and Shinikaza!" "Nee, Nee-chan?" She smiled, I smiled back, turns out the stories nee-chan told me were about the victory of her and her friends. They were so well attacking the Shinikaza, but something was wrong, the girls were having a pain appear out of nowhere sometimes.

I turned to the fairies, "What's wrong with them?!" I asked, Lyri answered with a scared expression, "Th-they connected themselves to the Heart tree and it pains them if something happens..." Yuuka yelled, clearly afraid, "They could die! Shypre-senpai, Coffret senpai, potpourri senpai, please help them!" three other fairies turned sadly towards the two fairies, "We can't do anything..." Said one with blue beads, Yuuka spoke back, "but Cofferet-senpai..." Then one that had a pink band spoke, "No buts Yuuka." Lyri spoke this time, "You don't~" A younger one of the three looked at the two fairies, "Lyri-desu, we can't do anything-desu. If we go into battle, our partners feel more pain-desu, except for me of course-desu, but I can't hold up the shield too long -desu."

The two fairies looked disappointed, but then Yuuka flew up to me, "Futaba-desu, please become a Precure and save them desu!" I nodded, "I-I can tr-try...bu-but hu-how?" "Close your eyes-desu!" Yuuka placed a necklace on my hand and I pressed it, then I closed my eyes, "Yell Precure open my heart!" "Ok, Precure open my heart!" A swirl of colors filled in the air and I was covered in them. Soon I was in a cute light pink outfit, it was puffy and my eyes were light pink. My hair was a side ponytail, that was a light pink cotton candy fluff color. The new cure, me, looked almost like Blossom or Nee-chan too. A ribbon that was related to Blossom's was holding my ponytail together. My outfit had a ribbon around my waist that was lime green, top part was tight looking and the sleeves looked like the bottom part of the dress which was puffed out and came back together and it looked like an upside down bud.

I said, "The plant just starting to bloom... Cure Bud!" Then I just noticed what I said, and I just started to feel silly,"Wha-What is this...?!" i asked then I heard nee-chan yell out in pain. I ran towards her and my speed was something that needed to be aware of, as soon as I got there I helped nee-chan. "Nee-chan are you ok?" i asked, "Eh? Who are you? My name is Blossom..." she answered, then a bright light ran forward, the girl was in a cloak so you couldn't see her, "the plant that protects, Cure Thorn! Feel my wrath of protection!" She looked at us and said, "You guys will be fine now, don't worry now."

"Ah-aligato, Thorn," I stuttered, Nee-chan winced and said, "If this is so painful then, it's going to hurt more to Moonlight..." She winced again, her friends came towards me, "Bud right?" a girl in a two piece with yellow twin tails asked, "We got Blossom, you should help your friend over there, Thorn I believe." "Uh ok!" I said, I glanced back at the three, they all seemed to be in pain, but Blossom looked the weakest. Then a figure appeared, she was taller then the others too, she glared at the Shinikaza then at the girl, "You dare injure the Heart tree? You don't know the consequences do you? You filthy piece of dung." the new figure was covered in a cloak and Thorn ran beside her, the taller figure said, "Let me help you see one of the consequences. Silver Forte Wave!"

I heard the childish voice or Erika-san, "Silver Forte wave... But that's... MOONLIGHT! Moonlight is it you?! Moonlight answer me please!" After the figure defeated the Shinikaza with ease, she shook her head and disappeared, Thorn answered, "She wants to be alone for now, if you want to see her, then ask her. you know where she is..." and with that Thorn disappeared too.

~Next morning~

Nee-chan was at the bed coughing, "Ah, Futaba... Congraula-" she started coughing again. "Nee-chan, it's ok... You're invited to a sleepover at Itsuki-san's," I told her. She smiled and laughed, "I believe that she wants to talk about yesterday, let's go before mom and dad gets here Futaba." I nodded and we went next door got Erika and walked towards Itsuki-san's house.

~After about 5 minutes~

A girl opened the door, she smiled, "Ah, long time no see Tsubomi-chan, Erika-chan. Itsuki is in her room." She smiled, as we walked towards Itsuki-san's room, I felt lost, but Nee-chan asked me, "Don't you think Itsuki's brother is nice? Good thing that he's better now!" Erika nodded I stopped frozen, "She, I mean he, heh-he was a boy?!" The other two started laughing. "Futaba! That's mean!" Nee-chan said while laughing, then Erika-san poked her, "Who are you to criticize? You fell in love with Itsuki, before you knew she was a girl!" I gaped and Nee-chan yelled back, "Yea? Well same with you and other girls!" I just thought, _Seriously? She has long hair, and only sounds like a boy!_ Turns out I said that out loud and the other two laughed even harder.

Then they started laughing again before they fell on their knees, I dragged them into the nearest room, which luckily was Itsuki-san's room, she was wincing. "Theh-they mus-must've gyah!" They were on the floor now, I felt like I couldn't do anything, then a figure appeared, it was the same person that saved them, She ran towards the three girls, out of fear I grabbed her cape and pulled it off. She had long lavender hair, and her blue eyes were worried. Then she twirled and faced me, then she ran and grabbed Nee-chan, "Tsubomi. Erika. Itsuki." She held her hands on them and she did something, they seemed to relax, I asked, "Who are you?" She looked at me, "someone you might have not heard of, but they should feel less pain every time they do this now, take care Cure Bud. Also here, look at it." She threw me an album and it had a handsome boy in it. I blushed.

~After an hour~

Nee-chan woke, "I saw Moonlight!... What now?" I looked at Itsuki-san, "Itsuki-san do you know who this is? He looks like someone from your family..." The girls looked at it and Itsuki started sweating, "I might know... Why?" I blushed, Itsuki-san left the room face red, and Erika-san laughed, Nee-chan was red faced also, "Futaba!" Erika teased me, "And you said it was impossible to fall in love with Itsuki!" I looked confused and realization came to me, I ran up to Itsuki-san apologized and ran towards my house and got ready for school. I walked towards school and Momiji and Sakura greeted me, Sakura seemed distant as usual and Momiji said, "Ohhiyo Futaba! How were you? Remember that day when the Cures rescued us? That was awesome!" and she wouldn't stop talking until Sakura poked her. Momiji stopped chatting and looked at Sakura and then smiled, "Sakura believes she knows who they are, but she wants to talk to you about the new Precure!" _How do they know about me?!_ I thought, Sakura spoke, "There were rumors about a new precure."

* * *

 _ **Episode 2: New Cure and new powers?!**_

 **Futaba's P.O.V**

Momiji and I walked towards my house, Momiji was staying over tonight, as we walked in I didn't see my sister anywhere. "Sis?" I yelled, _Maybe she's in bed again..._ I thought. "Over here Futaba, Momiji." I ran towards her voice and saw her on the phone, "Hello? I'm still here, Futaba and her friend came over. Yea, uh-huh. Friday? I can't do Friday... How about Saterday? Oh Itsuki would be busy? Then Sunday it is, yea. See you Sunday." "Sis? Who was that on the phone?" I asked, she smiled, "Just Itsuki and Erika!" I nodded and then Momiji and I walked towards the park.

"Shinikaza!" I heard, "Shinikaza?! Here?! Oh-no!" I yelled, then I ran towards the sound to the right, but Momiji grabbed my arm, "Futaba? Where are you going?! People are running away from where you're going!" She yelled, "We need to be careful-desu!" "You-Yuuka?!" I exclaimed, "Don't forget me-desu!" "Lyri?!"I yelled, Momiji looked at me, "What were those noises?! Who's Yuuka and Lyri?!"

"Serise is the name of the girl you fight by the way." said Yuuka. Yuuka landed on my shoulder and Lyri looked for a place to sat on Momiji's shoulder who freaked out. "Oolosai-desu, sheesh-desu, what does a fairy have to do to get at least a little bit of respect?" Then Serise appeared, "Make it easier for the people here little fairies. They will suffer when your the ones I want. Shinikaza go on a rampage!"

 **Momiji's P.O.V**

"Futaba! Tell me what's going on! You're the one who dragged me into this mess anyways!" I yelled at her. I was frantic, The little plush or fairy on my shoulder said, "Futaba henshiin now-desu!" Futaba hesitated, "In-in front of her?" The fairy nodded and looked at me, "I'm Lyri-desu. Nice to meet you-desu." Lyri wasn't cheerful, more demanding and less nice, "I'm Yuuka-desu! Futaba's partner! Nice to meet you-desu! Don't worry about Lyri she's usually like that." Yuuka on the other hand was a lot nicer.

Then Futaba ripped her necklace off her neck and held it in the air, she yelled, "Precure open my heart!" A swirl of glitter ran around her and then she transformed. "The plant just starting to bloom! Cure Bud!" "Fu-Futaba?!" Futaba turned and stared at me, Lyri said, "Call her Cure Bud in this form idiot if people found out we'd be done for." I nodded my head, "Cure Bud, Gambate!" I yelled cheering my friend on.

She was fighting a bunny phone, then a turtle TV appeared behind her, there was more. She couldn't defeat them alone. I yelled, "GAMBATE CURE BUD!" Then a glow appeared in my hand, I opened it and there was a necklace, Lyri smiled (for once really), "Henshiin-desu." I nodded, "Precure open my heart!" I yelled I got covered in sprinkles and then Leaves of maple trees rushed on to me and stuck on me, they then glowed and disappeared as sprinkles leaving me in a new costume. I spun once, twice and my hair grew every time I spun. It changed colors to a lighter brown and I combed my hair with a maple leaf. I got to the bottom most part and I placed it on bottom part and it became a band. I said, "the strong tree give soft leaves! Cure Maple!" I made a pose then noticed what I did and said.

"Cu-cure Maple?!" I questioned, Lyri nodded, "You need me to transform so I am now in your care." I smiled. then I ran to help Bud. "Bud!" I ran faster and jumped I smiled as I saw how high I jumped, I always wished to fly... "Precure Maple pierce!" I yelled, my left hand glowed and I sliced my enemy, He staggered then exploded. bud smiled and said, "I want to try! Bud dynamite!" She spun and threw buds at them, as soon as they bloomed explosions started. Lyri and Yuuka yelled, "Use your weapons!" at the same time. Bud looked as confused as I was.

Then she shrugged and said, "There's a first for everything right?" I laughed and nodded, Bud and I yelled, "Precure Weapons Appear!" together, a swordish fan shaped of a maple appeared in my hand, Bud had a wand. I yelled, "Maple Wind Sword!" Bud yelled, "Bud Blossoming Wand!" We nodded and then I ran towards the turtle. "Maple Tornado!" My weapon turned huge and I started fanning, there was a tornado and it swallowed the turtle TV. "Finale!" I yelled then I ran towards the Shinikaza and pierced it using 'Maple slash' and defeated my enemy I turned to see how Bud was doing.

She yelled, "Bud Vines!" and there was an earthquake. I jumped to see the other Shinikaza be wrapped in vines. Bud then yelled, "Bloom flowers! Fianale!" and we were done.

I went to Erika-sans place, I was staying there for a night.

 _ **(Cure Maple has a secret what is it? Look for it in chapter 3 or episode 5!)**_

I de-transformed and smiled to Futaba, "I'm a precure Futaba! Just like you, your sister and her tomodachi!" Futaba stopped, "How do you know that?" I smiled at her, Sakura told me why?" Then her face got white, soon my face gone white as I realized, "How did Sakura know all this? I looked at Futaba and said, "She's home, wanna go see her and ask?" Futaba nodded and we ran towards her house. I pressed the doorbell, a woman with black hair looked out, "Oh, wait." Then she said something in Korean and a man came out, "Gomen, demo Sakura is still in her martial arts practice.

I nodded then we ran towards the dojo. Myodouin dojo, I smiled as I looked at it then went in, Futaba seemed to be smiling too. Satsuki-san greeted us, "Ah, Futaba-chan, Momiji-chan. What can I do for you today Futaba-chan? Momiji-chan?" I said, "Satsuki-sama~" I quickly fixed my mistake when he gave me a glare, "Satsuki-san we are looking for Sakura!" He smiled, "Lee-san is practicing with Itsuki, demo you can follow me and we can wait for her." We nodded as soon as we got in Itsuki sat in the middle of the room and I asked, "Is it Itsuki's week?" Satsuki-san nodded.

After an hour or so, Itsuki walked up to us, she asked, "What's the matter you two?" Futaba got up and murmured in her ear and Itsuki bent down to me and whispered, "welcome to the group Momiji, or should I say Cure Maple." She smiled and I smiled back. Futaba said, "We're here for Sakura, I nodded and tried to get up, but ended up falling on my face.

I looked up teary eyed and said, "My legs are asleep." Satsuki-san and Itsuki laughed. Istuki said, "like another one of us huh?" I gave a confused look and Satsuki-san said, "Erika-san did the same before." Itsuki smiled, "Sakura! You have two guests." Sakura walked up and I was still on the floor I looked up. She stared down at me. I gave an awkward smile.

Sakura smiled, and helped me up. Itsuki grabbed a pack and waved, "I'm going now. Oniisama please take me place." Sakura gave a thoughtful, I answered, "We want to ask you a question..."

* * *

 _ **Episode 3: Welcome Cherry!**_

 **Momiji's P.O.V**

"We came to ask you a question..." I stared at her to show that it was serious she nodded and gave me a slight smile, I stared mouth wide open. Futaba poked me, "what's wrong?" she asked. I said, "you know? How?" She closed her eyes and opened them. I sighed, "Oh, because I was going to ask you... Makes sense." Futaba poked me, "Are you talking to yourself again?"

I stared at Futaba in wonder and Sakura just gave a slight giggle and gave me a signal to talk somewhere else. Soon Sakura left and I poked Futaba, "Do you even know that she's talking?" She shook her head and I sighed, "Sakura doesn't talk much so you have to pay attention to how she acts. Blinking, twitching, smiles, tears." Futaba gave me a weird look, I gave an awkward laugh, "It took me forever to learn how to communicate with her, two weeks about."

Futaba tilted her head and said, "I don't get it." I tried to explain again, "You just tilted your head, common sense you where confused right?" She nodded, and I tried to explain further, "So if Sakura tilted her head you would know that she's confused." "Oh!" Futaba nodded her head and smiled, "I get it, thanks Momiji!"

 **Sakura's P.O.V**

I walked towards the cherry tree near the road where I told Momiji we would meet here. I was shocked to see she brought Futaba who didn't even understand me. I tilted my head and this time Futaba explained, "I am involved in this chat." I nodded in agreement and pointed in front of me. Momiji nodded and sat in front of me and Futaba beside her.

I stayed quiet and spread my arms out and then pointed at me indicating that they could ask me any questions. Momiji tilted her head, "Will you answer them all directly and correctly?" she asked. I shrugged. Futaba spoke first, "Ok, how did you know that my si~" I stood up and did some martial arts and then went behind the tree and placed my hands in front who moved and danced then I peeked out. When Momiji said, "So you saw them transform." I sat back down and nodded.

Futaba clapped, "Momiji you understand her so well, I am jealous." I laughed bitterly. Then made a signal to go on the next question. Momiji took out a doll, "Do you know what this is?" A tic mark appeared on the doll, I studied it carefully, when I didn't know I shook my head. Momiji said, "It's a fair~" Futaba slapped her mouth and covered it.

I felt depressed inside, they seemed so close now that they had something in common. I felt a tinge of jealousy, but I hid it. Then I motioned that I needed to go. Momiji nodded and I smiled weakly. Before I went Futaba grabbed my shoulder, "I got two more questions. Since you know about us, will you keep it a secret?" I stood silent then slowly nodded, Futaba smiled, her smile was wide that it made me feel warm inside.

"And the next question, how come you don't sp~" Momiji crashed into her and tried to stop her from talking, but I knew what she was going to ask. I lowered my head and shadowed my eyes, that were brimming with tears. I spoke, "None of your business." Futaba tried to speak again, "bu~" I held up a hand to stop her and stared at her she stared at my crying face and stopped fighting with Momiji." I left.

I ran into a girl about my age and she seemed to be looking for something. _Who cares now?_ _I certainly don't,_ I thought bitterly. Then she appeared in front of me and I fell backwards. She smiled at me, "You look upset. Let me help you." I tripped her and got in fighting stance. She jumped backwards and gave a frighting smile, "You can fight huh." She ran towards me and I landed a punch and her belly, then she started to spin. She spun into the air and yelled, "Animal heart! Run wild!" I felt a tug on my heart and I fell, but refused to give in the darkness that started swallowing me.

She stared at me, "Ahh, persistent are we? Don't you want to get rid of all those that are in your way? That brings you horrible memories?" I clutched my chest, I started agreeing with the darkness, it was asking me, _Don't you want people to stop asking you questions about you quietness? Don't you want them to stop doubting you? That Futaba she was going to barge in. Momiji just uses you, she wouldn't have become a Precure if you didn't tell her, if you weren't nice._ I agreed with half off it then shook my head.

I yelled out loud, "Momiji-chan doesn't use me!" I cried out in pain and the girl stared at me, I was crying. She smirked, "You really hate thinking bad don't you." The darkness spoke again, _Aww come on. She uses you without you knowing. She even talks behind your back. Also Futaba took her from you, did you know that? She took her away, but then again it doesn't matter. You barely even speak at all. It's all your fault._ I collapsed in darkness.

 **Momiji's P.O.V**

We ran and I found a pale Sakura on the ground with a delicate bunny with a black hind leg on top of her. "Serise!" I yelled in anger, "What did you do?!" Serise picked the white bunny up it turned black as soon as she touched it, "Oh nothing much. I just found a strong Shinikaza. One that was already tainted."

Futaba spoke, "Tainted?" Serise smiled, "Yes usually the ones that go against you aren't tainted so they are weak, but this one was tainted so it is stronger then usual. Also it talks." I glared at her, "Sakura isn't tainted." She pointed out the hind leg that was black before, "This part was."

I yelled, "Futaba! Let's do this." She nodded. We yelled, "Precure open my heart!"

Bud spoke, "the plant just starting to bloom. Cure Bud!" I yelled, "the strong tree give soft leaves! Cure Maple!" we got ready to attack. She smirked, "Shinikaza Destroy!" A gigantic rose with a bunny appeared. It spoke,"I can't speak why? Why? Because I just can't!" It was pounding on the ground and it's thorns made it hard to approach. I tried to grab a petal, but ended up getting shot down. "Bud a little help?!" Bud ran over and tried to take out the throns that hung me on the wall.

The Shinikaza spoke again, "I hate them! I hate all of them!" Serise smirked, "Destroy those in your way and speak, in this form you can speak as much as you want." The Shinikaza got bigger, "yes, yes! I can speak. I can be heard and not ignored! I can destroy Bud and Maple!"

"Eh?!" We both yelled. Why would Sakura want to kill us?" She swiped and I dodged. Sakura yelled, "I hate Maple for talking, I hate Bud for taking her! I am jealous. i am! But who cares?! Nobody! So in return of not noticing me I will destroy everyone in the process!" Bud stared, "Is that who she really feels?" I shook my head fervently. "No, she's so kind this... This can't be her."

Bud nodded, I ran over to Sakura and shook her, "Sakura! Sakura!" She was still pale, but she looked up sadly. "h-hai?" I hugged her, "sakura." She got up and stared at the monster then clutched her chest, "It hurts." I asked, "I know, I know, but is this how you really feel?" She looked away and Bud yelled, "I told you it's her!" Sakura refused to face me, I shook her and forced her to see my face.

"Sakura, it's ok. It's fine, we can get over this." I told her and she smiled weakly the Shinikaza stopped fighting for a minute before serise charged at me. When she tackled me the Shinikaza kept moving.

 **Futaba, Sakura, Momiji, and the fairies pulls a lever, a picture of Sakura in a Kimoto appears and the others cheer after saying Sakura.**

 **Sakura's P.O.V**

I was weak, it was hurting. I pulled out the doll I found some time ago. I begged it, "Please, help me." I didn't cry, but I pleaded. The doll rose softly and stared at me, "Can you help me?" I nodded. It smiled, "Names Hana-deshu." I gasped in pain and murmured, "Names Sakura." The little fairy pulled out a necklace, "Here-desu." I accepted it greatfully.

I yelled, "Precure Open my heart!" I was glowing and there were sakura trees in the distance, the petals of the flowers swirled around me and made a storm. When it was over I was in a uncolored outfit. I spinned once and my hair grew. I stalked out and stopped as liquid poured onto me, it didn't get me went, but colored me. The outfit was now colored and my hair was black. A sakura bloomed on the side of my head. I spinned once more and my hair became straight. i winked and jumped backwards, "the tenderness and tartness to make a sweet, Cure Cherry!"

I wore a small top that was red and it had a small cherry flower in the middle, ribbons flew out of it and I had no sleeves. i had a skirt shaped like a cherry so it was a bit open in the middle. My shoes where adorable, it had cherries on them, 3-D cherries that is.

I looked at myself, I needed my heart animal back. I jumped down quietly and looked at the Shinikaza, I whispered, "Cherry Bomb Bomb Bomb." The cherries from my shoes left their stems and appeared in my hands. i threww them and they exploded. I stood next to Maple and I whispered again, "Type #3 bomb prepare." The little berries on my ears appeared in my hands this time.

I spun around and quietly said, "Sakura blizzard. #3 blizzard mix." Then the blizzard started, on each petal there was bomb on it. Then the storm hit the Shinikaza and a smoke covered it. The Shinikaza disappeared and revealed a small white bunny it hopped towards me and then it went inside me. I smiled.


End file.
